fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Midia
Midia is a playable character who appears in Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light, Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem, Fire Emblem: Archanea Saga, and the remakes. She is a knight of Archanea and the lover of Astram. According to the Takayashiki Hideo's Mystery of the Emblem novel adaptation, Midia is 23 years old. http://serenesforest.net/general/age_novel.html#fe3 Profile Midia is the daughter of Marquess Charon of Deil, which is a powerful noble house in Archanea. When Dolhr rises to power, some of the other noble families betray Archanea to side with the Empire. After her father is killed and Deil is seized by Dolhr, Midia continues to fight back, but she is ultimately captured and imprisoned in Archanea Castle alongside Boah, Tomas, Dolph, and Macellan. During Marth's liberation of Archanea Castle, she is rescued and joins his army. Later in the story, she meets Astram on the battlefield and recruits him to the army. During the events of Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem, Midia leads a rebellion against the crazed Emperor Hardin. However, her rebellion is crushed and she is imprisoned in Archanea Castle to await her execution. When Marth's army arrives at the castle, she calls out Hardin on his actions fueled by jealousy and demands to know Nyna's whereabouts. During the resulting battle, she is rescued and joins Marth's army once again. Personality Midia is very passionate about her relationship with Astram, as well as her service to her country. It is revealed that much of her life is centered about Astram and they are considered to be the "perfect couple" because of how madly in love they are with each other. She is also willing to die as long it benefits Archanea. In Game Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light Recruitment |} Base Stats Growth Rates |80% |30% |50% |50% |10% |50% |20% |0% |} Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Recruitment Book 1 |} *'Details:' Midia and her knights are trapped in a cell with enemies attacking them. They must move around to decrease the total damage that they take from the archers and mage attacking them, and the player must hurry to free them. Book 2 |} *'Details:' Midia is being held between two knights and the walls near the throne. She has no items and cannot move, but the knights will only begin to attack her as the player begins to move close to the throne. Midia has a good defense against them, but as her only way out is through Hardin on the throne, it is recommended to use the Rescue Staff to free her. Base Stats |-|Book 1= |-|Book 2= Growth Rates |80% |30% |50% |50% |10% |50% |20% |3% |} Support Relationships |} Fire Emblem: Archanea Saga Recruitment |} Base Stats Growth Rates |80% |30% |50% |50% |10% |50% |20% |3% |} Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Recruitment |} *'Details:' Midia and the other Archanean knights are trapped in a prison with enemies surrounding and attacking them, so it is difficult to free them before they are seriously injured or killed. As there are only two spaces that the enemies cannot attack in the cell, Midia should probably take one of these spots, as she is one of the best of the knights. If not, Midia should take the side where the mage is attacking, as she has the best resistance (besides Boah) in the Archanean knight group. Either way, the player must hurry to save the knights. Base Stats Growth Rates |80% |30% |0% |50% |50% |10% |20% |0% |} Support Relationships ; Supports |} ; Supported by |} Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem Recruitment |} *'Details:' Midia is held between two Generals and the walls near the throne. She has no weapon and cannot move, and will once again only be attacked once the player units near the throne, at which time the player must rush to save her, though it is much easier to save her with the Rescue Staff. *'Note:' Midia is one the characters whose survival determines in Chapter 20x is reached. She or three members of the Wolfguard must be recruited and alive by the end of Chapter 20, or Chapter 20 must be cleared in 24, 28, 33, 38, or 43 turns in Normal, Hard, Maniac, Lunatic, and Reverse Lunatic mode respectively, with the Shield of Seals completed. As Midia is an automatic character, only her survival must be ensured. However. if playing Casual mode, Midia can be defeated and retreat without damaging the player's chance at the side quest. New Archanea Saga |} Base Stats |-|Main Game= |-|New Archanea Saga= Growth Rates |90% |40% |0% |60% |60% |20% |45% |15% |} Support Conversations |} Support Relationships ; Supports |} ; Supported by |} Overall Midia has low base stats, but very good growths for a pre-promoted unit. She has very good HP, Skill and Speed, but poor Strength and Defense. If trained, she can be useful. Quotes Death Quotes Mystery of the Emblem Archanea - Pales *'Pre-battle of Chapter 10 in ''Mystery of the Emblem Book 1''' Midia: Boah, the people in the castle are panicking. What exactly is going on? Boah: Hmm, perhaps Nyna has brought the liberation army here. Midia: Huh, really? Then perhaps we can be saved. Boah: But, Midia, we can't get complacent right now. If this continues, the enemy will decide to finish us off. Without weapons, we’re sitting ducks. Midia: But, Boah. We've finally chased the enemy away from Archanea. Even if we die here, we should have no regrets. Boah: Haha... You’re still so strong. Still, if you die, Astram will be very sad. Midia: .....Yes... I just want to see him one last time. That is my final wish. Boah: Well, Midia, for that wish you must endure to the end. You mustn’t give up. Recruiting Astram *'Talk with Midia in Chapter 11, Book 1' Midia: Astram! Why are you here...? Astram: Midia? Is that you, Midia? Are you alright? It’s great... to see you again. Midia: Ah... Astram. You didn't know. The Altean army has already liberated Pales. We hostages were all freed, and now we’re fighting together with Altea. So you don’t need to help the enemy anymore. Astram: Really? That’s great. In that case, I want to try my hand at challenging Doluna once again. Midia: Mmm, from now on we’ll be together. I’ll definitely not leave your side again. Regarding Midia *'End of Chapter 18 in ''Mystery of the Emblem Book 2''' Marth: Jagen, it seems we've finally crossed the peak. Pales isn’t far from here. Jagen: Yes, if we go down from here, we will reach the capital of Pales in an instant. Also, your highness, I just received news of an attempted coup in Pales. The knights and civilians who opposed Hardin’s actions rebelled against him. It seems their leader was Lady Midia. Marth: What! Midia...? What happened? Jagen: Unfortunately Lady Midia was defeated, and was captured... Each day many people are executed. It is only a matter of time before Lady Midia shares the same fate. Marth: Hardin... I can't believe that he would do that. Alright, let’s go and rescue Midia! We must hurry to Pales and end this once and for all. Jagen, let's go!! Dark Emperor *'Pre-battle of Chapter 20 in ''Mystery of the Emblem Book 2''' Hardin: Midia, even you betrayed me. Archanea’s paladins have lost their touch. Midia: You fool!! Don't you see it? What you're doing isn't normal. Where did you take Nyna to? Bring her back to us now!! Hardin: Nyna! That woman betrayed me. I just wanted to destroy Grust. And she had to go and give the Emblem to that boy... Those who betray me must die. Midia, you’re no exception!! Midia: If you want to take my life, go ahead. But, Hardin... Do you know how much suffering you’ve caused because of your stupid jealousy? Just open your eyes and see! Hardin: Stupid jealousy...? Haha... You can say what you like. This world is corrupt and full of annoying people. Is this kind of world even worth anything? It would be far better for it to be destroyed. Midia, you shall watch here... As Prince Marth dies by hand!! Event Recap (Shadow Dragon) Captive Knights *'Chapter 12 opening in ''Shadow Dragon' '''Midia:' Bishop, what do you make of this? I hear shouting in the corridors. Boah: Hmm...Princess Nyna must have returned with an army in tow. Midia: An army?! Really? Then we are saved! Boah: Saved, perhaps...or doomed. Surely the enemy realizes we are more trouble alive than dead now. Midia: You do not take my meaning, Bishop. By "we" I mean Archanea. Archanea is saved. If Princess Nyna has truly come to chase the enemy from our halls, to free us...Then my death will have meaning. Boah: Ho ho...I admire your spirit, child. I always have. But think how Astram would grieve if you were to die. Midia: I...I had hoped to see him one last time- to say goodbye. That alone I regret. Boah: Ah, but you have not died yet. Midia. Hang on to hope. Crushing Doluna? *'Recruit Astram with Midia in Chapter 13' Midia: Hello, my lover. Astram: Midia...? Midia, my sweet! Can it really be you? I feared you were dead. Midia: Oh, Astram! How could you not have heard? Archanea is free! The Altean army came, and liberated the palace along with all the hostages within! Now we fight as one. Come with us, Astram! You needn't dance to Doluna's fiddle any longer. Astram: I've a mind to break their fiddle, for all the evils they have wrought.. Midia: Now you can. We can take them together. Astram: That we can. ...Midia. I am sorry I left you alone. I will not make that mistake again. Midia: No, you certainly won't. Now that I have you back...you'll find me exceedingly reluctant to let you go. Astram: Ooh... Yes, I can see that! Just take care you don't crush me instead of Doluna! Archanea Saga Helping Nyna escape Boah: Midia, command your subordinates to guard the princess. Midia: Yes, please leave it to me. King: Boah, after this, I must go. Boah: Right. Narration: For Nyna to escape, Boah, along with a few knights, left the throne room to walk about the castle. However, in their attempt, they were forced into a secluded room by pursuing Empire soldiers. Doluna soldier: Remnants of Archanea's "top" military, hiding in such a place? Give up already! If you obey, we might spare you lives. Boah: Muh... what the... oh! Princess Nyna, you're conscious? . Nyna: ... where...? Boah: A room in the Palace. Unfortunately, we're under siege by the Imperial Army. My judgement seems to have lapsed. Princess, in listening to my superiors, I have disrespected you. I'm terribly sorry. Nyna: Don't be. I was acting childish. I should be the one apologizing. So, Bishop, what should we do...? Boah: Regrettably, we'll have to surrender now. I'll negotiate with them so they won't touch you... Midia: Boah! Surrendering without a fight? That pisses me off! I can't stand surrendering to these people. Boah: Don't be so selfish, Midia. Are you going to let Nyna be caught in the skirmish? The princess is the last hope for the people of Archanea. If something happens to her, what excuse would we have? Midia: ... that's true. I'm sorry. Nyna: Bishop. I sympathize with Midia. Even if we're destined for ruin, I want my last minutes to be noble. If Midia and the rest fight, I want to entrust my hope to them. Bishop, please understand. Dolph, Macellan, Tomas: Right! Midia: This is important, everyone, so let's go! We'll show the empire that the Archanea are real knights! Helping Nyna Nyna: Aah! Midia: Princess Nyna! Damn you, Doluna soldiers! Are you alright, Princess Nyna? Bishop Boah, hurry and help here. Nyna: Yeah... I'm fine... Midia... don't mind me... I just didn't... Midia: Princess Nyna... I'm sorry. Dolph! Macellan! Tomas! Put more spirit into this fight. It isn't necessary to bring the enemy close to us. Just guard Nyna. Dolph, Macellan, Tomas: Right! Vs. Doluna soldier Doluna Soldier: Fire! Midia: So, Doluna Soldier. Take this! Doluna Soldier: Gwahh! Boah: Are you okay, Midia? Midia: I'm fine. We Paladins can take a bit of magic. Boah, direct Dolph and Macellan to target the enemy. I'll stop these magicians. Boah: Right, that's ok. I'll tell them. Epilogue Mystery of the Emblem Book 1 Archanea knight Midia By Nyna’s request she remained in the army and became the captain of the Archanea knights. Book 2 Archanea knight Midia She joined the Archanea free knights, to serve her people. Shadow Dragon His Anchor Midia honored her princess's request to remain with the Archanean Knights, and later became their captain. New Mystery of the Emblem His Anchor "Midia joined the Archanean Rangers, devoting her life to serve her people. Never did she lose her sense of justice." Etymology Midia could be an alternate spelling of Medea. Medea fell in love with Jason who eventually left her for King Creon's daughter, Glauce. Medea then killed Glauce by sending her a poisoned dress before Medea killed her own children in order to both save them from slavery and spite Jason. Trivia *In Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light Midia is a Paladin, the promotion of a Cavalier, a male-only class in that game. In Shadow Dragon however, females can reclass to Paladins after promotion, and it is likely that Midia caused this. *Midia is very outspoken and uses a lot of profane language in Archanea Saga, a stark contrast from her character in the original games; New Mystery of the Emblem restores her original personality in the remake of Archanea Saga. Gallery File:MidiaFE1.png|Midia as she appears in Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light File:MidiaAstria.jpg|An illustration of Astram and Midia from The Complete. Momori Midia.jpg|Artwork of Midia for Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by MOMORI. File:Midia TCG.jpg|Midia as a Paladin in the original TCG. File:FE0 Midia.png|Midia as a Paladin in the Cipher Trading Card Game. Midia BS FE.png|Midia in the BS Fire Emblem. File:BSFE-Midea vs Camus.jpg|Midia attacks Camus, as seen in Archanea Saga File:MidiaFEgame1.PNG|Midia's portrait in Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light. File:MidiaFE3.gif|Midia's portrait in Mystery of the Emblem. File:Midia FEAkaneia Saga.png|Midia's portrait in Fire Emblem: Archanea Saga. File:MidiaFE12.PNG|Midia's portrait in Shadow Dragon and New Mystery of the Emblem. File:Midia Unused SD Portrait.png|Midia's unused portrait without her armor in Shadow Dragon. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light characters Category:Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon characters Category:Fire Emblem: Archanea Saga characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem characters